


Friends to Siblings

by sinkauli



Category: Derkholm Series - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Girls hanging out, Marriage, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkauli/pseuds/sinkauli
Relationships: Blade/Claudia (Derkholm), Isodel/Titus (Derkholm), Lukin/Olga (Derkholm)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Friends to Siblings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisyNinjaGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyNinjaGirl/gifts).



The girls were lounging in Elda's concert hall, Claudia with her back against Elda's flank, sharing a new kind of orange Wizard Derk had sent. 

"I think I like the ordinary kind better," Claudia said. "Those red bits don't taste any different and they look strange."

"You know what's strange? My brother wanting to marry my friend."

" _My_ brother married Lukin's sister. And Lukin is going to marry Olga. Pity Olga doesn't have a brother or we could fix you up."

"If she did, he wouldn't be a griffin, would he? No way I'm marrying a human like you lot."


End file.
